kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Friends Forever
"That moment during Tartaros touched me, so I had to write this. I can't get over how close these two are." -Gamewizard2008 Friends Forever is a Fairy Tail one-shot written by Gamewizard2008, taking place after the Tartaros Arc at first, but is followed by a slideshow of sorts featuring future moments of Wendy and Carla. Friends Forever was published on April 16, 2015. It is preceded by Just One. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/art/Friends-Forever-527263227 FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11189182/1/Friends-Forever Summary Following the War on Tartaros, Wendy is still traumatized over what happened, with Carla, her dearest friend, about to be eaten by a demon, and both of them about to die from the Face's explosion, until they were rescued. In current time, they relax on a riverside bench as Wendy thinks she might go to train at Lamia Scale, so Carla will join her. Wendy then brings up the topic how Carla was about to die for her, and couldn't imagine what she'd do if Carla was gone. The topic became sensitive to Carla, who recalled the silver dragon, Grandeeney that appeared from Wendy, whom Wendy called mother. Wendy is upset that she's gone, but admits to Carla she was always like a mother to her, and Carla recounts her motherly traits. Beginning to cry, Carla admits she would've been glad to die for her, proud of the fantastic wizard Wendy became, and sad she was about to leave her. The two hold each other and cry out their emotions as Wendy tells Carla she doesn't want her to leave. When they calm down, Carla admits she wouldn't listen if Wendy was willing to die for her, so Wendy proposes the promise that, should the time come, they'll die together. Carla is reluctant, not wanting to burden Wendy, but Wendy promises to help train Carla to be stronger too, so they can fight together, then they'll be ready to die together. Carla accepts the promise, so the next day, they head for Lamia Scale. The next scenes are featured as a clipshow, with Wendy training Carla, Carla learning to turn human, and both fighting together formidably. Natsu and Lucy appear to take them back to revive Fairy Tail, and Wendy finally agrees after a while. Eventually the time came for the final war on Zeref, where the girls struggle battle after battle, until they're on the verge of death. As they lay on the ground, barely alive, they crawl to and reach for each other, smiling before passing out. Next minute, they are waking up in Lamia's hospital, having been treated by Chelia, who leaves both girls alone on their next-door hospital beds, with Wendy weakly uttering they're alive. Eventually, they are free to go, and they joyously run side-by-side in a meadow (though Carla flies). Years pass as many friends get married, and Wendy begins dating Romeo and spends less time with Carla. By the time Wendy's 20 and Carla's 13, the latter regrettably points out how Wendy's grown out of her, but Wendy promises they'll still be friends no matter what. When Romeo proposes to Wendy, she asks Carla to be her bridesmaid. Following the wedding, Happy proposes to Carla, so their wedding comes next as Wendy becomes Carla's bridesmaid, and Carla spends the majority of the wedding in her taller, human form to tease Happy. Wendy and Romeo have a daughter named Aria while Happy and Carla have a son, and both kids become friends. Years later, Wendy is old and on her deathbed, laying peacefully in her room as her daughter, now grown, brings old and frail Carla in, setting her on Wendy's chest. Wendy and Carla hoarsely expressed that they finally made it, promising to see her in the next life before they die. They share a grave in Fairy Tail's graveyard, labeled as two friends whose friendship was more powerful than magic. Characters *'Wendy Marvell' *Carla *Chelia Blendy *Zeref (mentioned) *Romeo Conbolt *Aria Conbolt *Happy *Chippy (unnamed) Locations *'Fiore' **'Riverside' **'Lamia Scale' **'Zeref's Domain' **'Wendy's Future House' **'Fairy Tail Graveyard' Trivia *This one-shot was inspired by the scene during Tartaros Arc when Wendy and Carla almost died. When that scene was adapted for the anime, the episode was titled "Friends Forever". **Gamewizard chose to celebrate this discovery by writing the 3rd chapter of Seven Lights: The Side Stories. Category:One-shots Category:Fairy Tail Fanfics